the_offical_mortal_kombat_truthfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat XI
'''Mortal Kombat XI '''is a fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat '' series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox Two, and Nintendo Switch, which is scheduled for release on January 11, 2018. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 5 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei Chamber by coupling Shinnok's own godly power with his. In doing so, the dark energy he absorbed slowly changed his mind and heart over time which led him to question his methods in spending centuries battling the worlds' most evil foes in Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Quan Chi. After later becoming a vengeful and wrath driven demigod, he suddenly changes tactics and invades Outworld and claims dominion over the realm while sub-ruling the Netherealm with Kitana and Liu Kang and revives every dead warrior from the past tournaments,Onaga is the only hero who has to join the forces of earthrealm and the shirai ryu to defeat raiden and save earthrealm forever, Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains the characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So far more Characters are confirmed and more 5 DLC's: Playable Kharacters * Tanya * Kung Jin * Takeda * D'vorah * Sareena * Li Mei * Hotaru * Kenshi * Liu Kang * Raiden * Kitana * Fujin * Cassie Cage (Will have Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage's moves instead in her variations.) * Jacqui Briggs (Will have Jax Briggs' moves instead in one of her variations.) * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Taven * Erron Black * Daegon * Dylan Jacob * Sindel * Shang Tsung (Will have Ermac's moves instead in this variation) * KHIMERA (Will have Baraka's moves instead in one of his variations. Unlocked after beating him in Arcade/Klassic Ladder with medium difficulty or higher.) * Goro (Playable Boss Character. Unlocked after beating him in Arcade/Klassic Ladder with medium difficulty or higher.) * Orochi Hell Beast(Playable Boss Character. Unlocked after beating him in Arcade/Klassic Ladder with medium difficulty or higher.) * Onaga (Final Boss and Playable Character. Finish story mode to unlock him.) DLC Characters *Catwoman (Guest Kharacter) - Kombat Pack 1 *Skarlet (Will have Kira's moves instead in her variations) - Kombat Pack 1 *Wu Lae - Kombat Pack 1 *Noob Saibot - Kombat Pack 1 *Jade (Possessed Form) - Kombat Pack 1 *Triborg (Pre-Order Bonus) - Kombat Pack 2 *Kyle Crane (Guest Kharacter) - Kombat Pack 2 *Kai - Kombat Pack 2 *Nitara - Kombat Pack 2 *Mileena (Clone) - Kombat Pack 2 *Spawn (Guest Kharacter) - Kombat Pack 3 *Ashrah - Kombat Pack 3 *Rain - Kombat Pack 3 *Tasia - Kombat Pack 3 *Shao Kahn - Kombat Pack 3 New Kharacters *Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. *Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and half jackal , inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is Good. *Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. To do so, she battles against Tanya and Rain and their troops. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is Good. * Acmin Stevensin - A Powerful Gunslinger Of Kung Lao,He is on the quest to kill someone who don't know him. He is Good *Lord Cockatrice - Former Emperor Of Orderrealm,He Claims The Great Emperor "The Great Cockatrice" To Kill His Ancestors,Slim and Army.He is Good *Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, Torr died in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak replaces Him. He is neutral as Ferra. *Devil Scorpion - A Evil Counterpart Of Scorpion,Replacing Zombie Liu Kang,He Serves Onaga in general. He Is Bad *Devil Sub-Zero - A Evil Counterpart Of Sub-Zero,He Serves Onaga in general. He Is Bad *Groucho Kahn - A Accent Human Of The Earthrealm.,He Is The Member Of The Forces Of Earthrealm. He Is Good *Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies of Mileena thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of his magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as his biggest ally. She is neutral. *Gore - A stone creature that serves Kotal Kahn, he more than Ferra / Torr and is very strong. It is neutral. *Hydro - A non-canon Mortal Kombat character that appeared in Mortal Kombat Blood and Thunder comic book and Mortal Kombat Legacy web series and also appears in MUGEN game Mortal Kombat Project as a cyborg. It was turned him into a canon character, and how they might make him canonical to the current timeline. This new character that will replace Cyber Sub-Zero. Hydro was from Mortal Kombat Project *Khrome - He is the brand new Male ninja make his debut on Mortal Kombat XI. Khrome is Tarkatan White Ninja that mostly have the Tarkatan blades and claws to shred and other Fighting moves to feel the pain for the Tarkatan blades. He first appeared in Mortal Kombat X as a cameo. *Ahmed - He is The new Middle Eastern character had made debute to Mortal Kombat XI. This character is a ripoff of Shaheen from Tekken and Rashid from Street Fighter. He is netural * Nightmare - He is the brand new Kharacter Male Ninja,Who is very scary enough for him to Fight.Nightmare is half Monster half Male Ninja.He is bad!! * Tinkamado - Trained by Scorpion in his teen years.Tinkamado,aka Tink,this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious * KHIMERA - A new creature from the Flesh Pits that is a Tarkatan, Shokan, and Minotaur mix. Has Motaro's horns and metallic tail and is a very agile brute. Non Playable Kharacters *Shao Kahn - He died in MK9, continue as the underworld specters from Osh-Tekk *Reiko - He was murdered by Kitana. *Shinnok - His head is seen on an altar in the underworld in a pure state of putrefaction. *Quan Chi - Resurrected by Onaga as a revenant. He appears in the story mode *Baraka - He clearly died in MKX by D'Vorah from the current timeline, continue as the resurrected by Onaga as a revenant. He appears in the story mode *Mileena - She died in MKX by D'Vorah, continue as the resurrected by Onaga as a revenant. He appears in the story mode *Mavado - Resurrected by Onaga as a revenant. He appears in the story mode *Kobra - His tomb is seen in the story mode at the end of the prologue and cited as dead by Erron Black, Kobra should be rest in peace. *Hsu Hao - Resurrected by Onaga as a revenant. He appears in the story mode *Johnny Cage - His tomb is seen in the story mode, Cage should be rest in peace *Sonya Blade - Her tomb is seen in the story mode, Sonya should be rest in peace *Jax - His tomb is seen in the story mode, Jax should be rest in peace *Hatchepsut - The wife of Anubis a jackal female and queen of Ramse kingdom *Khaian & Semken - The sons of Anubis and Hatshepsut, two jackals pups. *People Jackal - It appears in the story mode to see Anubis win Kotal Kahn and have your free realm of merger with Outworld. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Taven - He was murdered by Sindel. *Dairou - He appers in Odaria and Hotaru's endings *Smoke - He died in MK9 by Sindel, continue as the underworld specters *Onaga - He will be seen at the story mode *Vera Briggs - He lives, but from time to time trains young people. Bosses * Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) * Dark Empress Kitana (Sub Boss 2) * Dark Emperor Liu Kang (Sub Boss 3) (In the third round,Liu Kang and Kitana transformed together to be the Giant Fire breathing Dragon with 2 heads). * Orochi Hell Beast (Sub-Boss 4) * Sindel (Sub-Boss 5) (in the third round,Sindel Transformed into a Monster with Vampire Fangs and Vampire Attitude). * Devil Scorpion (Sub-Boss 6) * Devil Sub-Zero(Sub-Boss 7) * Goro ( Sub-Boss 8) * Dark Raiden (Sub-Boss 9) - (In the third round, Raiden gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Sanctuary, with his bat like wings and the face of a demon of fear, more worse than Shinnok). * Onaga (Final Boss) - (In the third round, Onaga gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Santuarcy). Arenas * Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Raiden and Sindel. * Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. * Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. * Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and *King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. * Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. * Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Riu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. * Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. * Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. * Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. * Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. * Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. * Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location in the Chapter of Nightcrow. *Netherealm Church - A Church place with bells ringing,statues simaller to the Mortal Kombat 1995 movie and clouds which attack you with lighting. *Jinsei Chamber - The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Onaga. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *The Pit - A stage that appeared in the first Mortal Kombat game *Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits - A stage that appeared in Mortal Kombat 9 Modes Single Player Modes * Story Mode - see this * Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-boss Devina and Sohio, Goro and final Boss Onaga, Endless Tower has no boss or sub bosses * Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides * Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges * Challenge Tower - 300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time * Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) * Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes * Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. * Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. * Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle / Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). * Faction Wars returns. * King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Finishers *Hara Kiri Returns *Kreate A Fatality Returns *Multality Returns Category:Games